Her Snow White Prince
by TJ Morgenstern
Summary: Jonathan Morgenstern has always loved his sister, but in a sinful way. She never could love him like that though. What if the two siblings were one night in a car crash? What would happen if Clary woke with no memory but the last words Jonathan said to her. Clary I love you. Would Jonathan take advantage of this? Warning: Incest, Lemons, Dark Content.
1. Chapter 1

**(Unedited, for new readers of my work this means spelling and grammar haven't been edited. Sorry not sorry.)**

**Hey guys. I know I should be finishing my City of Series but I wanted to see what response this story would get. Thanks to TheFantasyRocker for giving me the idea for this story. Also sorry to brag but I just saw Mockingjay part One and I am so happy they stayed fateful to the book. :D Sorry off topic. Hope you all enjoy this new story. And if you are reading my other story as well, I should be updating soon, hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Snow White Prince.<span>**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Accidents.**

The winter snow fell to the ground, covering the surface in a blanket of cold white ice. Clary let out a breath, watching the air turn white as it came out of her mouth kind of like what smokers would do. She rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm, even though she had gloves on. She didn't notice him until he held the steaming cup of hot coffee in front of her face. Clary smiled thankfully as she took the foam cup from her best friend.

"Thanks, Si," Clary said as she took a small sip from her coffee, still waiting for it to cool. Although in this weather it wouldn't take long. "No problem, Morgenstern," Simon shrugged, trying to keep his giant puffy coat on his skinny shoulders.

Clary sighed sadly as she look out at the winter 'wonder land' before her. Clary hated winter. Not because it was too cold, that snow was irritating because of where it landed or that she had to wear the ugliest clothes in order to stay warm. It was because the snow made the roads icy and that was how her parents died four years ago. They were going to the store to rent a new movie for her and Jonathan to watch, but then a truck slipped as it was turning and smashed into the side of the car. Killing her mother instantly. Her father though lived for about six hours after the crash before he died on a hospital bed. Two weeks from now would be the anniversary of their death. Clary frowned at the memory and took a sip of her coffee.

"I should start to get home, Jonathan will get worried," Clary said as she walked over to a metal bin and dumped her, now empty foam cup into the empty bin. Simon drank the remaining bits of his coffee and dumped the cup as well.

"Do you want a lift, or are you going to walk?" Simon asked, taking his keys out his pocket and jingling them around.

Clary roll her eyes and walked up to his car, brushing the snow off of the wind shield before both jumping into the car. Simon quickly fumbled with the heater as he started the car. Clary moaned as the warm air hit her frozen face.

Simon backed out of the park and began to slowly drive.

"You know what's the perfect song to go with this weather," Clary said suddenly, reaching into her pocket for her phone and looking through her play list. "Oh god, you don't mean…"

"Oh yes I do," Clary cut him off as she pressed play on her phone and 'Let it go' started to play. She smiled, knowing Simon hated the song because of home much everyone talked about the movie and just to add to the effect she started to sing along.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore…"

"Okay that song is really getting on my nerve. Why is it so popular?" Simon complained, Clary turned down the volume a little.

"Because it's Disney and everyone loves Disney," Clary smiled.

"Well 'Let it go' is way better than that 'do you want to build a snowman?' literally it was the middle of summer in two of the scene of that music video and she just kept saying it. If she didn't come out for her parent's funeral she isn't going to come out to build a fucking snowman with you."

"Doesn't have to be a snowman," Clary giggled childishly.

Simon gave her one glare and wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the drive. Which was although awkward but amusing at the same time.

Simon pulled up in front of Clary and her older brother's apartment. "Thanks for the ride home, Si," Clary said as she unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car.

"Well it's been the first time in forever since I've dropped you home." Clary looked at Simon with a questionable look and he shrugged and let out a lifeless laugh. "Not all the songs from that movie were completely terrible." With that he pulled the car out of park and drove off.

Clary stood there in shock for a moment, before heading up to the door of her and her brother's small apartment.

Clary and Jonathan had to start renting an apartment, not being able to afford to keep their previous home that they lived in with their parents. It wasn't the best of places to live in, but with the income Jonathan and herself were getting it would have to do.

Clary fiddled with her keys in the lock and sighed in frustration as she tried to turn the crappy handle. It was either stuck again or the door handle was frozen. Just then the door felt open as Clary pulled out her keys. Standing behind the door was none other than her older brother.

"Lock stuck, again," Jonathan smirked as he let his sister into the slightly warmer apartment. Clary quickly hurried in and threw her snow jacket off, along with her scarf and beanie.

"Or it's just this really stupid weather," Clary complained as she threw her jacket and everything else onto the dining table.

Jonathan laughed as he walked over and ruffled his little sister's bright red mess of hair. "Don't worry I'll try and fix it as soon as I can." Jonathan said as he gave her a wink.

Just then Clary felt two arms grab her around her waist and start to lift her into the air. She squealed and squirmed as she tried to get away from the person tickling her from behind. "Hey beautiful," said a voice from behind her, with a strong English accent. Clary gave him a light hit on the arm as she turned around. "You are so childish Jace."

"Please baby, I know you love me," Jace said as he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss, which she returned instantly. Loving the feel of Jace's warm soft lips against her still half frozen ones.

Jonathan now stood on the other side of the room, arms folded in front of his chest and a blank expression over his face. He had become a master of not showing true emotions over the years.

He knew how much he hated it, but he couldn't turn his eyes away from the scene in front of him. His best friend and little sister, embraced in a passionate kiss before him. Oh how sickening it was to his eyes. Jace didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. But Clary couldn't see it. She had always been too blinded by the charms of the golden boy, like every other girl he has used and dumped at the drop of a hat.

How he would kill to be the one whose lips were pressed against her soft pink ones. How many lives he would take just to hold her as close as his golden friend could. Who he would kill to be the one who caused the moans of pleasure his little sister would make under him. The things he would do just to have her.

Jonathan cleared his throat, loudly. Catching the two teenager's attention. "Jace you're my friend and all, but dude that is my little sister," Jonathan pointed out as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, cracking the top open and taking a big drink from it.

Jace stepped away from Clary, but not before giving her one last peck on the lips.

"You don't have to be so over protective, Jonathan," Clary said as she walked over to her older brother and grabbed the can of coke from his hands, and taking a drink from it. Jonathan gave her a jokingly evil glare as she took sips of his coke.

"Well, since father isn't here I think it is best that I take up the job of killing off any boy who hurts you in anyway," Jonathan says, now looking at Jace. Clary rolled her eyes and handed the now half empty can of coke back to her brother.

"Well I better start getting home, mum will fucking freak if I'm gone any longer," Jace said, walking over to the lounge and grabbing his jacket he threw there earlier and slid it up his arms. He then walked over to Clary and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jace had caught the evil glare Jonathan was giving him and smirked, "Oh I'm sorry, did you want a good bye kiss too?"

"You only offered because you want to do it," Jonathan said, causing Clary to laugh.

He loved it when his little sister laughed, it brought him joy knowing the one person he truly loved in this world was happy. Even after all they had been through.

Jace exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Jonathan looked up at Clary and bit his lower lip. Every time they were alone together he had always gone over ways he could confess his feelings towards her. But he knew deep in his heart she wouldn't feel the same way, she would be disgusted by him because of the fact that they're blood.

"Hey, wanna go to taki's for dinner?" Jonathan asks Clary, catching her attention.

"Sure. I'm sick of both our cooking anyway. I mean let's face it, we can't make toast without burning it," Clary laughed as she walked into her room to get changed into something better then what she was wearing.

"Hey I make a mean burned toast," Jonathan says as he walks over and sits himself on the lounge.

"Yeah, it's so mean it punched my gut from the inside," Clary laughed from her bedroom.

Jonathan smirked and turned on the small television, watching the first show that had come on. Until Clary walked out of the room. "I'm ready." Clary announced as she walked over to her older brother.

Jonathan looked up at her and it took all of his power not to jump up press her against the wall and take her right there, roughly and hard. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, although not revealing but it clung to her body showing off her curves and the shape of her breast. She also had on some baggy jeans, which looked really familiar.

"Hope you don't mind but I had to borrow a pair of your jeans," that's why they looked familiar. "None of mine are as warm as yours."

Jonathan smiled to himself as he walked over and grabbed the car keys. "Well let's get going now shall we."

* * *

><p>They arrived at taki's just as the sun started to set, since they basically lived on the other side of town.<p>

The siblings walked in and sat at a booth together, both on opposite sides of the table. Soon a waitress came to the table with a note book and pen in her hand. Jonathan could easily see that she was checking him out, but he had no interest in her.

"Hi my name is Aline and I'll be taking your order today," she said, with a really bubbly attitude.

Since both Jonathan and Clary came here often they just ordered what they would usually order, for Jonathan a steak and fries. For Clary a hamburger with fries and a coffee. Once their orders arrived both teenagers dug in, not really much conversation was happening between the two. Until Clary spoke up.

"Did you see that chick checking you out?" Clary smirked as she bit into a chip she was holding in her hand.

"Who? Alex?"

"Aline," Clary corrected him.

"Right. Yeah I saw it." Jonathan shrugged. Clary gave him the look that said 'well…' Jonathan caught on and replied with. "I'm into someone else."

"Really?" Clary said surprisingly, she had never actually heard of her brother having a crush on anyone, just girls having one on him. "Who is it?"

Jonathan's face paled and his stomach felt like it was twisting in knots. It felt like his whole body had just stopped working at those words. He didn't know whether it was the time to tell her or not. Could he really take her rejection? Her disgust. What would happen after he told her? Taking a deep breath and finding his words again he said.

"No one. Are you ready to leave?"

Clary looked at him oddly, she could sense the discomfort coming from him. He even sounded a little mad when he spoke. Clary decided to drop the conversation and eat the last chip on the plate. "Yep."

* * *

><p>The ride home felt awkward for both the siblings. They hadn't said a word since they had both gotten in the car. Jonathan pulled up at a traffic light and sighed as he watched cars drive by through the foggy wind shield.<p>

"Jon," Clary suddenly said breaking the silence and catching the attention of her older brother. "I just want you to know that, you can tell me anything and I'll never see you in any different way. You can be with anyone you love and no one should stop you…."

"Wait what?" Jonathan said, suddenly confused at where his little sister was actually going with this conversation.

"I'm just saying that it's okay if you're gay. 'Cause there is nothing wrong with that…"

"Stop right there. I'm not gay, I'm as straight as a pole." Jonathan pointed out.

"Then why is it so hard for you to tell me who you like?" Clary asked.

Suddenly Jonathan leaned towards Clary and pulled her into a soft kiss. Clary let out a short gasp and immediately push her older brother away from her.

Jonathan could see it on her face as clear as day, disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you Jonathan?" Clary screamed in anger as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Clary started to unbutton her seat belt so she could exit the vehicle and walk the rest of the way, not wanting to be in the same car as him.

"Clary. I love you."

Clary gasped. But not because of his words. Behind the car was a giant truck, honking its horn as it sped down the road. Jonathan tried to drive the car out of the way, but it was too late. The front end of the truck smashed the back of their car in. The force from the truck sent their car rolling ahead. All the glass from the windows broke sending shards flying into the air, cutting both the siblings skin.

From the jolt the truck gave them sent their bodies forward along with the car. The seat belt stopped Jonathan's body from moving forward any more than it already had, but he couldn't say the same of his baby sister. Clary's body jolted around then she went head first through the wind shield. Shards of glass flew through the air as Clary's head broke the wind shield. The car then hit the side of a building bringing it to a complete stop.

Jonathan forced himself to keep his eyes open, but it was much more difficult than he expected. He saw people running towards the car with phones out. Some taking pictures and others actually trying to get help to come. A man came and opened the door to Jonathan's side. "Sir are you alright?" the man asked worriedly.

His vision was going blurry, Jonathan didn't know whether it was from the blood loss or the concussion but he finally let his eyes close. To let the darkness take him.

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open. All around him he could see white, a white room, he was in white clothes and for a second he thought he was dead. Until he saw the machines hooked up to him.<p>

Then a woman walked into the room. Her skin was pale which really made her obsidian hair stand out, along with her bright blue eyes. She wore a lot of white and had her hair tied back into a pony tail. She was looking at a clip board at the end of the bed he was laying in. then she looked up.

"Hi Jonathan, my name is Doctor Lightwood. But you can call me Mayrse. Do you remember anything of the accident?" Mayrse asked as she remained at the end of the bed looking at Jonathan through her blue eyes.

"I remember driving home with my sister and….Clarissa, shit. Is she alright? I need to see her," Jonathan panicked as he threw off his covers and tried to jump from his bed. Most of the tubes hooked to him prevented him from moving anywhere.

Mayrse quickly rushed to Jonathan's side and tried to push him back onto the bed. "Jonathan, please calm down. Clarissa is fine, she is just resting."

Jonathan relaxed a little. Mayrse could tell by the way he leaned back into the bed, but she could still feel that he was tense. Not being able to see his sister, she's not surprised that he was tense.

Jonathan let himself fall back onto the bed, as he did so Mayrse came around to his right and fixed up the IV on his right arm. "Can I go and see her?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Mayrse.

"You seem to be in a stable condition. I guess I can make an acceptation, seeing as you two are all you have." Mayrse said as she walked over to a small storage cupboard in the room and wheel out a wheel chair.

Jonathan got up from his bed, with the help from Mayrse, and sat himself down in the wheel chair. Since the IV had wheels on the bottom of it he was able to drag it alongside them as he let Mayrse push him in the chair. They exited the room and walked down a hallway, it was full of doctors and nurses pushing patients around in wheel chairs or pushing carts full of medical items around.

Finally they came to rest at a door marked '134'. "Why was her room so far from mine?" Jonathan asked.

"Because her wounds where far more deadly than your own, and these room are closer to the operating rooms," Mayrse explained as she opened the door and wheeled Jonathan through.

The room wasn't much different from his own, it still smelt like cleaning supplies and medicine. But then again wasn't that the whole hospital smell in general. Jonathan looked towards his sister, who by now was wake and staring out her window at the snow, she seemed so fascinated in it. Didn't she hate the snow? Jonathan remembered.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Mayrse said as she wheel Jonathan close up to the bed where Clary was laying. Mayrse then walked over to the door and exited, closing the door behind her.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jonathan asked, worry running through him as he looked up at his little sister.

"Who's asking?" she asked as she looked over at Jonathan, confusion and question in her emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean Clary? It's me Jonathan," he said, hoping she was just joking, like they did when they were young.

"Jonathan?" she asked. More trying to tell herself that then actually pointing it out.

"Do you remember me, or anything?"

"Yes, I remember you. I remember you saying that… you love me and then waking up to a nice man hooking this thingy up to me." Clary explained. "You said that you love me, so does that mean you're like my boyfriend or something?"

Jonathan froze in shock. She didn't remember the real him. She knew the small details but she didn't know the biggest thing of all. They were related, and he was committing a sin by loving her the way he did.

Jonathan looked up into her soft hopefully eyes and let a small smile spread across his face as he nodded in answer to her question. "Yes I'm your boyfriend," he said as he leaned up and cupped her cheek, letting her lean into his hand. "And I love you, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I really hope you guys like my new story. Should I continue? Also not long ago was my birthday :D so for a late birthday present could I get 10 reviews. Please to tell me if I should continue or not. :)**

**-TJ Morgenstern.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Unedited)**

**Holy shit. I did not expect so many people to want me to continue, I feel like such a bad person for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. But good news it's finally up and by the title I think you may know what it has in it, *wink wink*.  
>Also sorry for not replying to everyone's reviews like I usually would, but I have been so fucking busy. So from now on if you want me to reply could you specify it and I will totally reply for you. :)<strong>

**Alexa: Your wish has been granted dearie. Also that is the name of one of my characters over in City of Broken Angels. xD**

**ONLY WARNING: INCEST. SEX SCENE.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Toxic Lies and a Lost Innocence. <span>**

One week and a half later, Jonathan helped his little sister/girlfriend out of the car and towards the door to the apartment. He had everything thought through, prior to bringing her home he came back to the apartment and took down the family photos and possessions. He had hidden them in a box under his bed, along with everything else that made its way under his bed. Jonathan also came up with a story, just in case Clary asked questions, which she more than certainly would do.

Clary smiled brightly, loving the idea of finally being able to return home. Jonathan has told her so much about where they lived. For starters they lived in New York City, in Brooklyn. They lived in an apartment which they bought together a short while ago. Jonathan has been so kind to her, she wouldn't know what she would do without him.

Once Jonathan unlocked the door Clary looked around.

"I know, it isn't much," Jonathan shrugged. "But once we start to get a little more income we can move out of here and into somewhere better."

Clary gave him a small smile.

Jonathan led Clary over to the lounge and sat her next to himself. He lightly cupped her face and brushed her hair from her face. God, how he had dreamed of touching her this way for so long.

"Jonathan?" Clary asked, snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts. "May I ask some questions? If you don't mind," she said shyly. For a while now she has been really shy about asking him anything, as if he would snap at her if she said something wrong. He didn't want her to feel this way around him.

Jonathan gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Of course love, ask me anything."

"Okay…ummm…" Clary stuttered. "Do either of us have any family?" Clary asked, hoping she could call a sibling, a mother or father to tell them she was fine.

Jonathan frowned. "Clary, you only had your mother, and she died in a car crash years ago." Jonathan said sadly.

Clary's heart stopped.

She felt tears prickle in her eyes. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He whispered to her. This was the same thing he did with her when their parents had the actual accident, he held her while she cried.

"I'm fine," Clary sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine."

Jonathan looked down at her worriedly, she had always tried to cover up emotions. Jonathan only believed she started to act like this when Jace came into their life and when she started to fall in love with him, or at least what she called love.

"So, do I have any friends?" Clary asked, still sniffling a little. She snapped Jonathan out of his thoughts with her words.

"You have never told me of anyone other than Simon and Jace, but you haven't spoken to them after what they did," Jonathan lied. Clary looked at him worry in her eyes.

"Why? What happened? What did they do?" Clary asked, worry and sadness in her voice.

"Clary I don't think I should…" Clary cut him off, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. There tongues battled for dominance but Clary let Jonathan win, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue as if he was trying to remember every detail.

Clary put her hands flat on his chest and pushed him off of her, she watched the lustful look on his face turn to surprise and then confusion. "Now tell me what they did." Clary demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jonathan sighed. "Jace and you used to date, and Simon was your best friend. One night you went over to Jace's place and you saw Simon's car out front. I wouldn't have thought anything of it either. But when you opened the door… you saw your boyfriend on top of your best friend, both shirtless."

Jonathan inwardly smirked. He had to come up with a way to make Clary hate both Simon and Jace. No other plan was believable, only ones which involved the gay scenes. This one seemed the most legit out of them all.

Clary didn't seem that upset, she seemed more surprise than anything else. Then again he would be to if someone told him this.

"So I just broke up with him?" Clary asked.

"No, not really. He broke up with you, then after that you came over to my house and told me the whole story." Jonathan explained. He had this all thought through. "And once you told me everything." Jonathan said as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I held you close." He pulled her body closer to his. "And I kissed you here." He leaned down and peppered her neck with light kisses, which made Clary giggle.

Jonathan brought his hands up to cup her face and kissed her, the kiss wasn't like before this time it was hot, passionate and lustful. Jonathan let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. She was like a drug he just couldn't get enough of. Jonathan lightly bit down on Clary's lower lip, tugging her back towards him as she tried to pull away for air. "You're not going to get away that easily." Jonathan laughed, his hot breath fanning out over Clary's face.

Jonathan's hands went straight for her shirt hem and pulled it up over her head, to his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, this made a dark smile creep over his face.

"I—I…didn't really…have anything to change into at the…hospital," Clary stuttered, trying to stop herself from feeling embraced. She had more than likely been in this situation with him before, he was her boyfriend after all. Something just didn't feel right as his dark obsidian eyes raked over her half naked body.

"No need to explain yourself," Jonathan smiled, nothing sweet like before this smile was full of lust and want, and by the look of his jeans he needed a release.

Jonathan pushed Clary back down onto the lounge and crawled on top of her, being careful not to crush her from the top. He leaned his head down and took one of her soft perky breasts into his mouth, loving the sounds his little sister made as he sucked her.

Clary let out soft moans as she raked her hands through his soft snow white hair. She could lightly hear the sucking noises coming from Jonathan, he was amazing with his mouth. The thought of what his mouth could do made her wet.

Jonathan deciding he had had enough of her breasts let go, looking down he saw the purple mark he left around her nipple and smiled at his handy work. Jonathan crawled back up to her so he was at head level and leaned down to her ear.

"You can tell me to stop anytime you wish," he said softly into her ear, giving her a chance to back out of this if she wished.

Clary remained silent, nothing but sound of Jonathan and herself filling the room with heavy breathing. Jonathan smiled.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?"

"But, Jonathan," Clary said softly, alerting him. "I'm not sure how to…ummm...well…" her face turned a bright red, she felt stupid for saying this but it was as if she had never done such a thing before.

"Don't worry," Jonathan whispered in her ear. "I'll do what needs to be done, you just lay back and enjoy." He chuckled in her ear as he made his way down her body.

Jonathan came face to face with the button on her jeans, he brought his left hand up and undid the button in one swift movement. He then proceeded to unzip the jeans, the zipped echoing throughout the room.

Jonathan slid the jeans down her soft smooth legs and threw them across the room, leaving her in nothing but her black and green undies.

"Jonathan," Clary suddenly said. "I think it is a little unfair that I am basically naked and you are fully clothes." He was kind of surprised that his sister had been so straight forward about that, and if it was possible he became even harder.

"Well, I'm not taking it off," Jonathan smirked.

Clary got the idea and leaned up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. She marvelled at his chest, covered in muscle and a few tattoos of some sort of symbols.

Jonathan leaned close to her and started to nip at her ear, "Now lay back and let me teach you how it's done." Jonathan said lustfully as he watched his basically naked little sister lay back for him.

Jonathan hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and pulled the off in one swift movement.

Clary bit her bottom lip, just waiting for him to make a move, nothing. Then she felt something enter her. Clary let out a light gasp as she looked down and saw Jonathan looking up at her while two of his fingers rested inside of her.

Jonathan locked eyes with his little sister as he began to pump his fingers, fast in and painfully slow out.

After a few minutes Clary was a moaning mess as she moaned Jonathan's name. "Oh, Jon…faster, please." She begged as she gripped the sides of the lounge. Jonathan quickened his pace. "I'm…going to…" Clary let out a long moan as she came all over his fingers. Jonathan smirked as he watched her come undone from his touch. Once she came down from her high he slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

"Ready for the main event?" Jonathan asked.

Clary have in a short nod, still a little breathless from her orgasm. Jonathan slipped off his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room somewhere. Jonathan lined himself up and kissed his sister before he gave one well aimed thrust between her thighs.

Tears trickled down Clary's eyes. She had never felt a pain such as this before, it felt as if she was being ripped apart, slowly.

"Jon…" Clary panted. "It hurts so much."

Jonathan leaned his head down and began to kiss away her tears with light peaks. "Shhh…" Jonathan soothed. "It will pass soon." He reached his hand up and gently brushed stray hairs out of her face. "Just relax my love."

Clary let her breathing even out as she adjusted to his large size. She gave one testing thrust up onto her boyfriend's dick, letting out a soft moan.

Jonathan getting the hint started too thrust slowly in and out of her. Clary reached her arms around him and lightly scratched his back, moaning in the process. "Oh Jonathan." Clary exclaimed.

Smirking to himself as he continued his sinful act. He had waiting a long time to hear her moan his name under this circumstance.

"Shit, you're so tight." Jonathan moaned breathlessly.

The two siblings soon became a hot moaning mess. Clary held onto her 'boyfriend' as he fucked her hard against the lounge.

Jonathan feeling himself about to release, but didn't want to cum before Clary, he reached his hand down and started to rub her clit with his finger.

"Cum for me baby girl." He whispered seductively in her ear, which sent her over the edge. She came with a loud cry, covering her boyfriend's unprotected member in her cum.

"Fuck," Jonathan cried. After a few more thrusts he stilled his seed deep inside his little sister's pussy. After they both came down from their high they both laid down on the lounge both still naked, with Clary resting on top of Jonathan's chest.

"Was that my first time?" she blushed lightly.

Jonathan smirked to himself. "Yes it was." He loved the idea that his blond friend didn't take away her innocence before he could. He was her brother and he had every right to it.

"Well, I'm glad it was with you Jon." Clary said as she cuddled close to him and buried her face against his muscular chest.

Jonathan smiled, this was all he ever wanted and now he finally had it. "I love you Jonathan." Clary said as she closed her eyes and feel asleep as he held her.

"I love you too, Clary." He said as he held her naked body close to him and feel into what felt like the most peaceful sleep he has had in years, now that he had the one he loved, in his arms at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. <strong>

**Longest lemon I have ever written, don't worry there is more where that came from. **

**I should be updating a bit more guys because *drum roll* school is almost over and I have finished every assignment and test I have. *woop woop* party. **

**I hopefully will update soon for you guys, also City of Broken Angels will be updating soon. :)**

**Side Note:**** Hey guess what, I am also working on an Original story guys and other stories (mainly fanfictions) which will be over on my wattpad account. Go check them out my name is: PrincessOfTheFallen. Also follow me if you have an account or even if you just want to say hi send me a message and I will get back to you. **

**Anyway LOVE you all. **

**Until next time. **

**-TJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Unedited) Fixed this chapter for you guys. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2015!1**

**Answering the most asked question: Will Clary Get Pregnant?**

**1. You guys don't know for sure that they were doing it 100% unprotected. Sure Jonathan wasn't wearing a condom, but Clary could have been on the pill or some shit like that, I didn't announce that she was because she had lost her memory and wouldn't remember. Also I said she could have been on the pill so she might/mightn't of been. **

**2.I learned in sex ed that if you have unprotected sex you can get pregnant, but there is also a chance that you won't get pregnant. **

**3. I'm not saying Yes she is pregnant or No she isn't, so you'll all just have to keep reading to find out. **

**4.I have a surprise so you will all just have to wait.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Forbidden Fruits of thou Sister. <strong>

Jonathan woke the next morning, shivering a little because of how cold it was, also because of the fact he was still naked. Jonathan looked down at his 'girlfriend' curled up next to him, just a naked as he was. Memories of last night came back to him and he smiled happily, thanking that it wasn't just another wet dream with her in it. Peeling himself away from Clary and off the lounge, he reached for his boxers and slid them up his legs.

Jonathan walked over to one of the single lounges and grabbed a long aqua blanket, placing it over his naked sister, watching as she curled up in it. God she was beautiful.

Jonathan quickly rushed into his room and grabbed what he needed and walked back into the kitchen and there he found Clary's purse resting on the counter. He walked over to it and rummaged through it until he found her phone and wallet. Opening up the back of her phone he took out the sim card and replaced it with one he bought a day ago. He also went through the phone and deleted every single contact but his own. Now no one could call her and she could call no one but him. Jonathan then opened her wallet and took out her ID that stated her name was 'Clarissa Morgenstern' and he replaced it with a new one he had gotten made 'Clarissa Fairchild'. Fairchild being their mother's maiden name so he thought he would take their fathers and stay Morgenstern. He had thought if she knew they had the same last name she would get suspicious. Placing everything back into her bag, taking her old sim card and ID and throwing them into the garbage.

"Jonathan?"

He heard his name said in a soft innocent voice from the door way of the kitchen. Jonathan looked around and saw his girlfriend, wearing the same clothes she had on the previous day.

"Your phone went off with an alarm." Clary said, holding up the phone and presenting it to Jonathan. Jonathan examined the phone, it was his work alarm. Shit. He thought as he turned off the alarm and held the phone.

"It was just my work alarm." Jonathan explained to a confused Clary.

"Then you should be getting ready for work."

"Clary…"

"You can't just skip work because of me." Clary pointed out. "Go to work, I'll be fine."

Clary batted her emerald green eyes at him while she pouted her lip. Jonathan rolled his eyes and leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Promise?" he asked after he pulled away from the kiss, only centimetres from her lips.

"Promise." She answered him with.

"Okay."

Jonathan went to his room to grab his work clothes and change. He still wasn't sure about leaving Clary alone here, so he would have to tell her a few things just to give him peace at mind.

Once he was dressed and ready to leave he scooped up his phone and pocketed it. He walked into the lounge room where he saw Clary sitting there and watching an episode of Supernatural.

Her head flicked to the side as she saw Jonathan walk into the room. She hopped to her feet and walked over to him. "I'll be fine, Jon."

Jon was a name she had called him when they were younger, so he felt a little surprised that she had called him that.

"I know." He smiled as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Just, don't open the door to anyone, I have the spare key so don't open it at all." Clary nodded as Jonathan continued. "Don't go anywhere, stay right here. I'll call you on my break just to make sure you are okay. And if anything happens just call me, my number is in your phone."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

Jonathan chuckled. He leaned down and pulled her in for another kiss, this time the kiss was a bit longer. When they finally broke Jonathan scooped up the house and car keys and exited.

Jonathan walked over to his car and opened it, jumping into the driver's side. He started the car, a little unsure if he should leave her. But she will be okay. He put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. Hopefully nothing would happen.

* * *

><p>Clary continued to watch Supernatural until the episode ended. She didn't really understand what was actually going on in the show but that was because this was like season ten and she hadn't even seen episode one.<p>

Jumping up from her chair she walked over and into the bathroom. Clary turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Stripping down to nothing she jumped into the warm shower and sighed as the water hit her body. She grabbed the rose scented shampoo and conditioner and massaged it into the scalp. Then she grabbed the vanilla soap and rubbed it on her pink shower poof, she assumed it was hers because it was unlikely that Jonathan would have a pink one. She began to wash her body, but when she had gotten to her sensitive area she winced. Was it supposed to hurt there after sex? She wondered.

After she had scrubbed herself down she let the water run over her body, washing the soap suds from her body. After she had finished cleaning her body she turned off the shower and jumped out, wrapping an orange towel around her tiny frame.

Clary exited the bathroom and made her way to her room, which was the only door that had Clary written on it. She walked in and smiled at the well decorated room. The bed had a light green cover over it with a dark purple strip across it, the strip was also covered in light purple beads. The walls of the room were painted lime green with light purple curtains. There was a desk on the other side of the room, it contained a laptop, papers, and a photo.

There was a wardrobe built into the wall on the left side of the room and a book shelf right next to it. Clary walked up to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans with a black singlet top and a grey jacket thrown over the top.

After she was dressed Clary had a look around the room. First she went to the book shelf, there were a couple of books there like Hunger Games, The Fault in Our Stars, Looking for Alaska, Paper Towns, Divergent, Maze Runner, The Infernal Devices, and Mortal Instruments. There were a lot of books there Clary thought as she looked around the room once more. She walked over to the desk and found a picture in a silver photo frame. There sat a young girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, she sat with a boy who looked a little older then the girl, he had hair as white as snow and eyes as black as coal. The two sat on a wooden seat, holding hands and it looked as if they were laughing.

Clary then realised the two children were her and Jonathan. They must have known each other for a long time because there it looked as if she were six and he was… eight? That was at least her best guess.

Just then she heard a ringing sound coming from the kitchen, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and found that it was coming from her purse. Digging through the bag she found her phone and Jonathan's name across the screen. She answered.

"Hello?" she answered with.

"Clary, are you okay?"

"Jonathan, I'm alright."

"I just have to make sure."

"Yeah well just get back to work and I'll be just the way you left me."

"Okay, bye. Love you."

"Love you, Jonathan."

She hung up the phone. Clary found it cute that he was possessive over her and checking up on her. But was it wrong to even think that when she kissed him a little part of her felt like it was, wrong?

* * *

><p>"Hey," Simon said as he took a seat beside Jonathan within the break area of the work. Simon has worked here just as long as Jonathan and they shared conversation from time to time.<p>

"Hi," Jonathan said.

"How is Clary? Is she okay?" Simon asked, worry in his voice.

"Why would you ask that?" Jonathan asked, trying to play it natural.

"The crash was all over the news." Damn news anchors can't keep anything to yourself these days.

Jonathan sighed. "No she isn't okay, in fact… she's dead." Jonathan said, putting on the most saddest and pathetic act he could muster. It helped that he was given the gift of fake crying.

Simon looked shocked, like he had words he wanted to say but he couldn't seem to get them out. Tears prickled in his eyes, but only one tear spilled from his eye. Simon took his glasses off and wiped the tears from his eyes, placing the black framed glasses back on once he was done. "Jonathan," Simon began. "I'm so sorry, to hear that."

Jonathan shrugged and wiped his eyes of his fake tears. "It's okay. It wasn't anyone's fault, I just want to me alone for a while." Jonathan rose from his seat, ready to get back to work.

"Jonathan," Simon said, holding onto Jonathan's arm to stop him for a moment. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay. You either." Then again Jonathan wouldn't have cared less if Simon had done something stupid. Even though Simon was a nice guy he could find Clary and tell her the truth, so it was better if she just never saw him again.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set when Jonathan walked through the door of the apartment. Clary smiled happily and ran to tackle him in a hug. "Jon." She squealed happily. "I've miss you."<p>

"I've miss you, too." Jonathan said as he hugged her burying his head into her soft red hair that smelt of roses.

"You're so dirty." Clary commented as she looked at her boyfriend, he was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Yeah well, I work on a construction site." Jonathan explained. "I'm going to get into the shower." Jonathan said, making his way to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Later that night the two had sat down to dinner, eating take out Chinese. "Hey, I saw that picture of us together." Clary smiled.<p>

"What picture?" Jonathan asked, hoping it wasn't something that said too much about their past.

"It was just this cute picture of us together when we were little." Clary smiled warmly, she wished she could remember such an event.

"Really? I'll have to take a look at it later." Jonathan smiled. The two finished their dinner and washed the dishes together. Once they had finished everything the two sat down together and watched a movie called The Mortal Instruments.

"I feel as if these characters stole our names." Clary said, trying to start conversation between the two.

"Yeah, but Lily Collins plays this Clary and she doesn't look anything like you." Jonathan pointed out.

Clary shrugged and laid her head on Jonathan's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close as the movie came to an end.

"I wish real life could be like that." Clary smiled.

"I would be the bad guy and burn the world to ashes." Jonathan said, trying to be a serious as he could be.

"No you wouldn't be. We could be the couple that fight together."

The two talked for what had felt like hours. Jonathan felt as if it were like old times, when they were just brother and sister. But now after what he has done it can never be like old times again.

Clary let out a small yawn. "You tired?" Jonathan asked.

"Not really."

"Well, since you aren't tired," Jonathan murmured as he began to leave small pecks on her neck. "I know what we could do."

"You want to build a fort?"

"You've just read my mind."

Clary excitedly jumped from the lounge and ran to grab blankets and pillows, as many as she could find and threw them at Jonathan. Jonathan smiled at her and got to his feet, the two began to build the fort by using four chairs to decide how big they wanted it to be. They threw a blanket over the chairs to make the roof and walls and pillows to help hold things down. Once the two were done they crawled in.

"I feel like a child." Clary laughed as she rested her head in Jonathan's lap.

"Children don't do," Jonathan murmured as he leaned down and kissed her. "What we are about to do." He winked.

Clary jumped up from his lap and kneeled in front of him. "Then I guess it's my turn to pleasure you." Clary smiled wickedly as she reached for the belt buckle on Jonathan's pants and unclipped it, along with the button on his jeans. Clary smiled as she noticed the bludge in his pants.

Jonathan let out a soft moan as his little sister wrapped her hand around his hardened dick. "Oh Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Clary asked momentarily confused.

"Because there is no way in hell God would approve of this." Jonathan wink at her. Clary smiled and looked down at his fully erect member, she gasped at how large he was. Slowly she began to stroke him using her index finger and thumb, starting from the head of his dicking a rubbing him until she reached the bottom.

Clary then bobbed her head down and licked the tip of his dick, causing Jonathan to make a soft hissing noise as he inhaled. Then out of surprise she took him all the way into her mouth and began to bob up and down, taking him all the way.

Jonathan wrapped his hands into her red hair, lightly pulling it as she gave him a blow job.

"Fuck." Jonathan sighed lustfully, he was close. Jonathan hesitantly pulled out of her mouth, not wanting to cum before the main event. Jonathan grabbed Clary by her small hips and brought her up to rest on his lap, facing him. The two then helped one another to undress, shirt, pants and finally the last to go was underwear. Now both the lovers were as naked as the day they were born.

Jonathan, with Clary still resting on his lap, lifted her slightly and brought her back down onto his hard member, both moaning loudly as he filled her up.

Slowly the two moved together, starting out slow but building up speed.

Jonathan watched as his little sisters breasts bounced with every thrust he delivered to her, God how he loved the sight.

Sweat collected on their bodies as they moved together, panting like animals that just couldn't get enough of one another.

After a while Clary could feel herself getting close to release. "Jonathan," Clary panted. "I'm going to—"Clary let out a long moan as she came.

Jonathan moaned as he felt her clench around him, with a few more thrusts he came spilling his white semen into her.

Jonathan hesitantly pulled out of her and laid down on the floor with her resting on top of him.

"I feel like a childhood memory, even though I can't really remember any, of building pillow forts was wrecked." Clary said lazily as she snuggled closer to Jonathan. "But I have to say that that was the most amazing thing I have ever done." Clary smiled.

"I feel as if it has improved my memories, because that was better than anything I have ever experienced in my life." Jonathan said proudly.

"Really?" Clary asked. She didn't really have any experience, and if she did she doesn't remember. And he has probably had plenty, because of how hot he is. So why would this be the best.

"Yes. And do you know why?" Jonathan asked.

Clary shook her head, no, in response.

"Because," Jonathan began as he kissed her forehead and looked down in her eyes. "I was doing it with the woman I love most in the world. You, Clary."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Again guys HAPPY NEW YEARS. 2015. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. <strong>

**Don't worry I still have way more idea's for sex scenes ;). Anything you want to see happen in the story? Please tell me.**

**Until next time babe's. **

**-TJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Unedited)**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in forever and the shortness of this chapter, school has started back and I broke my foot. **

**Thanks to everyone who sent me messages to see if I was okay and to ask about the story, it really made me feel like everyone cared a lot about this story. :)**

**Alexa: Sorry I didn't reply last chapter, I just forgot. My friend saw that review and now she is questioning what my story is actually about. xD. **

**This scene was requested. So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: She's His Fatal Sin.<span>**

Jonathan sat on his bed, legs cross and eyes focused on the documents and payslips in front of him. For what felt like hours he had been going over every dollar and cent he had earned, putting away as much as possible, but still having enough to pay bills and buy food. He had been saving money for a long time, but now he was putting away a lot more, he had a plan. With the money he was saving he planned to take Clary and move from New York City. He planned to move somewhere far away from there, perhaps they could move to Canada or Alaska. Once moved he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Clary by herself, people they know telling her the truth about them, or anything. They could live together, happily.

There was only one flaw to his plan: It required a lot of money, money which he just didn't have. That was why he was taking up extra hours of work, which meant leaving Clary alone a lot more, sadly. But the faster he got the money, the faster they could move, the faster he could have Clary and worry about nothing.

Jonathan's head flicked up as a knock came at his door. There in the door way stood his little sister, hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls, bright green eyes glued to him, smile plastered on her face and wearing nothing but a white towel that came to mid-thigh on her.

Jonathan felt himself grow hard at the sight of her, she looked so exposed yet so innocent at the same time. That was one of the things about her that turned him on.

"Jon," Clary said in a sexy tone as she leaned against the door frame, causing the towel to move up her body a little more. "I was just going to take a shower, then I thought maybe you would want to join me." A mischievous smile played on her face.

Jonathan smirked in her direction. "You go ahead, I'll come in in a moment." Jonathan said, beginning to pack away some of his payslips and forms.

"Don't be long then," Clary smiled, turning around and letting the towel slip down her body a little, just to tease him. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Jonathan wrote down in a note book how much he had in his savings, then he wrote under it how much he still needed. It shouldn't be much longer before he could pack up and take Clary away from here with him.

He packed up his things and put them into the draw on his bedside table, closing it up once he neatly placed everything in.

Jonathan jumped up from his bed and exited his room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the short hallway the bathroom door. Faintly on the other side of the bathroom door he could hear music playing, it sounded like the song Warrior by Beth Crowley. At least she hadn't forgotten about her taste in music. Jonathan opened up the door and walked inside the steam filled bathroom.

Clary stood in the shower, rubbing soap over her body and singing along to the words of the song:

_You fascinated me,_

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy._

_The beauty of a broken angel._

_I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be._

_But pretty soon I was entangled. _

_You take me by the hand, I question who I am._

_Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win._

_You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin._

_Let me feel the sting the pain, the burn under my skin._

_Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong._

_Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong._

_I finally see what you knew was inside me all along._

_That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior._

Jonathan stood there and listened to her sing, without interrupting her. He had always loved to hear her sing, yet she hated to sing in front of him or anyone else.

He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned the button on his jeans and slipped them down his legs, taking off his boxers last. Looking over to the shower, Clary had her back to him while she sang along to the song. She didn't seem to know he was in here, yet.

Jonathan made his way over to the shower, opening up the door slowly and shutting it quietly. He then wrapped his arms around his little sister's waist and lightly began to kiss her neck.

Clary jumped a little at the sudden contact, soon she sunk back into his embrace and bent her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. Clary moaned a little as he sucked on her soft sensitive skin. "I was wondering when you were coming." Clary smiled as she lightly closed her eyes.

"Well now, I wouldn't want to just let you get away with teasing me like that, now would I?" He spoke against her neck in a hushed whisper. He turned Clary around in his arms and cupped her face with his left hand, letting his right hand rest against her hip.

Clary looked up into his black eyes, for a moment he reminded her of someone else, someone she was close to maybe? Those thoughts disappeared as he pressed his soft wet lips down onto hers. Clary opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The warm water poured down on the two as their tongues danced together, slowly and lovingly at first, then the kiss started to grow lustful.

Jonathan backed Clary up until her back collided with the tiled wall behind her. Clary broke away from his mouth and gasped at the sudden feeling of the cold tiled wall against her warm back.

Once Clary's back was flat against the wall Jonathan cupped both her breasts in his hands, lightly squeezing them.

Clary sighed softly as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

Jonathan slowly slid his hands down her body, the water that covered her body caused his hands to slip down with ease. From her breasts, to her stomach, hips. Jonathan then kneeled down where he was face to face with her womanhood. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Clary and making eyes contact with her. Clary spread her legs apart for him, knowing what he was planning from there.

Jonathan ran his tongue along her slit, licking up the drops of water that had dripped down there. "The water tastes a lot better, now." Jonathan smiled, looking up at Clary.

Clary had a bright blush on her cheeks as she looked at him with hooded eyes. The next thing she knew Jonathan as his head against her private area and was eating her out. Clary moaned at the feeling of his tongue touching her in the most private area.

Jonathan reached around her and placed his hands on her butt cheeks, to hold her in place for him.

Clary let out a final moan as she came, legs wobbling and panting after she did so.

Jonathan pulled back and rose to his feet, lips glistering with her nectar. "You enjoy that?" He asked seductively, knowing that she did but wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes…" Clary panted, smiling as she felt him hitch one of her legs up and on his hip.

Jonathan leaned down and lightly began to peck her neck.

Clary jumped a little and wrapped both her legs around Jonathan's waist, holding his shoulders to keep herself from falling. Jonathan place his hands on her bottom to help hold her up, the water made them both slippery which made it a little more difficult.

Once they were in a comfortable position Jonathan slowly guided the tip of his member to her wet folds and slowly slid his dick into her, both moaning as he filled her up. After a minute Jonathan moved his hips backwards and forwards at a slow pace.

"Uhhh… Jonathan, faster." Clary moaned, wrapping her arms around his back and lightly scratching him.

Jonathan smiled and began to pick up his pace, leaving one hand on her ass to hold her up and placing the other on the wall beside Clary's head.

The hot steamy water poured down on these two teenagers as they made love against the wall of tiles.

"Uhhh… Jon faster," Clary moaned as she lightly bit down on his shoulder.

"As you wish, baby." Jonathan smiled as he sped up his thrusts. Both the siblings began moaning loudly as they reached their release.

"Jonathan, I'm so close."

Jonathan brought a hand down between the two and rubbed small circles on her clit with his thumb.

"Cum for me, Clary."

After a minute both teenagers came, screaming each other's names.

Jonathan looked down into Clary's eyes and smiled at her, both panting from their activity. Jonathan put Clary back down on her feet.

Clary wobbled slightly as she stood. She held on to Jonathan shoulders as she steadied herself.

Jonathan leaned down and kissed her on the lips, softly. "Maybe we should have an actual shower now and clean off."

Clary smiled and gave him a nod. "I think so too."

Jonathan picked up the soap and rubbed it on his hands, gently rubbing his soap covered hands over Clary's shoulders and back. The song played itself on repeat the whole time they were having sex and now it came to an end once more.

_The pictures come to life, wake in the dead of night._

_Open my eyes, I must be screaming._

_Clutch my pillow tight, brace myself for the fight._

_I've heard that seeing is believing._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. The shower scene was requested so hope it was good. <strong>

**Review :D Hopefully I can update sooner and have a more exciting chapter next time. :)**

**-TJ aka Crowley.**


End file.
